Chaos Theory
by Melodey
Summary: One thing after another goes wrong for Gary.


Just incase anyone was wondering, Hidden is finished, my beta reader is proffreading it now, so as soon as she is done, I'll send it in. 

Gary does not belong to me, (unfortunetly :o) hehehe ) he belongs to CBS, Tristar, and Fox Family etc. But any of the other characters are mine. I hope you like the story. Please tell me what you think. Enjoy....

Chaos Theory

Monologue: Fate. Believe it or not, even the bad things are meant to happen. But even fate changes when you start getting tomorrow's newspaper today.

"Hey! Don't even think about it!" Gary said to the man standing by the convenience store counter.

Turning around the man asked, "What's your problem man?"

Pointing, Gary replied, "You're the one who's gonna have a problem, if you eat those M&Ms."

"And why's that?"

"Because...because your allergic to peanuts, that's why."

Looking at Gary like he was the stupidest man on earth, the man retorted, "these are *plain* M&Ms. Not *peanut*. And how did *you* know I'm allergic?"

"It doesn't matter how I know, I just do. But you see, it says right on the wrapper, 'May contain peanut oil'. See for yourself."

"Where?" he said looking at the wrapper. "I don't see it."

"Gimme that! I'll show you." Grabbing the candy, Gary caught the man off guard. 

The man stumbled backwards, and fell into one of the shelves.

The shelf swayed back and forth for a few seconds, but then it tipped over. It then knocked down one of the selves next to it, and the one after that, causing the selves to fall down like dominoes.

Finally the last shelf fell, breaking the picture window in the front of the store.

A women who was walking by, stopped when sheheard the window break. Startled, she turned around to see where the noise had originated from. As she was turning around, she bumped into a plump man who was carrying a bag of jawbreakers.

Through the broken window, Gary watched from inside the store as the jawbreakers flew up into the air.

Thinking the worst was over, Gary walked out of the store. He was followed by the man and the store clerk, who was too dumbfounded to say anything.

Just then, a jogger ran by. Not seeing the jawbreakers, she started to slide. Flailing her arms wildly, the jogger tried to regain her balance by grabbing onto a nearby ladder.

From this point on, everything seemed to go in slow motion as Gary watched.

Unfortunately the ladder wasn't very steady and it toppled over. The paints that had been sitting on a board that had been laid across the ladder, flew into the air and splattered ... onto the streetlight of a major street.

If only the paint hadn't caused the light to malfunction, but it did. Sparks flew from the light and a few seconds later the stop lights running all down he street went out.

Panicking drivers pushed down on their breaks causing other drivers to slam into the cars in front of them. 

Smarter drivers veered left or right, but unfortunately one of them swerved too sharply.

Wincing as he watched, Gary couldn't believe what he saw next.

As the car swerved uncontrollably, it hit a fire hydrant. The hydrant broke open on impact, spraying freezing water into the already chilly air.

Skidding on the damp road, a truck spun and crashed into a utility pole head-on with enough force to knock it down. Causing the power on the entire street to go out.

Sighing Gary thought to himself," Oh well, at least I stopped that guy from having an allergic reaction."

As Gary turned around he saw that the man now had an empty bag of M&Ms in his hand. Rubbing his stomach the man said, "Man! Those were good!" Then he walked away.

Shaking his head, Gary walked away, making sure not to slip on the jawbreakers.

At that moment the once sunny sky became overcast with dark threatening rain clouds. Looking up at the sky, Gary sighed again. Taking out his umbrella, he opened it as it started to rain. At least he had his umbrella. 

In the streets, people cursed at each other back and forth from their cars, that were hopelessly jammed together. 

Looking at the damage, Gary walked away.

Monologue: Maybe that old saying is right. Maybe it is better to let fate take its course. But only sometimes.

What did you think? Please write a review. Even if its bad. Thanks for reading. By the way, for any EE lovers, even if you've never written a fan fic before, it dosen't mean you can still try. Its a lot of fun, especially if you can hear the characters voices in your head. If you've already written one, please keep 'em coming. I'd love to read any that are submitted.


End file.
